All My Secrets Revealed
by Flawedhalo
Summary: It's been three months since Casino night. Pams has a secret and Jim finally swallows his pride. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Office or NBC!
1. Chapter 1

"Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit"

Hurt by Christina Aguilera

Pam Sat at her desk playing her fifth game of FreeCell. She sighed loudly, glancing up towards Jim's desk, that was now Ryan's. It had been three months since Jim left, with no goodbye. It had been three months since she found herself giving into passion. Tears formed in her eyes. She rubbed her small belly and shut her eyes tightly trying to not let the tears spill. She was having a baby, Jim's baby, and he didn't even know.

Jim rolled his eyes as the lights dimmed and everyone in the Stamford office began to play Call of Duty. Jim ran a hand through his hair and glanced at his co worker. A smile spread across her face.

"Ready to Die, Halpert?" Karen gleefully replied.

Jim flashed a smile and stood up. He grabbed his bag and tapped her desk softly.

" I think I need to leave, I am not feeling very well." he replied walking to Josh's office, ignoring her frown. Five minutes later Jim was driving to his dark, lonely apartment. Once Jim arrived he grabbed a cold beer and turned on his laptop. He decided today would be the day he swallowed his pride and contacted Pam for the first time in three months.

_To: Pam Beesly_

_From: Jim Halpert_

_Pam_

_How are you? How are things in Scranton? I miss everyone, some more then others. Yes I mean Dwight._

_Write back soon._

_Jim_

He hit send before he could chicken out and change his mind. He took a deep breath and let a few tears fall. He missed her so much it hurt. No matter how he tried he could not find a way to stop the pain.

Pam threw water on her face and decided it was time to get back to work. Walking to her desk, Dwight shot her a concerned look and smiled. Pam smiled back. Although Dwight would never admit it, Pam knew he missed Jim as much as he did. Pam thought back to the Monday after casino night, after she ended things with Roy to finally be with Jim.

_Pam walked into the office a few minutes late. Her eyes red from crying and her stomach churning from being nervous and excited. She glanced at Jim's desk it was empty. Her heart beat so hard it hurt. Dwight walked to her and pulled her out before anyone could see the tears. Pam didn't have to say anything, Dwight knew by the look in her eyes she was devastated._

"_Where's Jim?" Pam asked searching Dwight's eyes. They were glossy with tears._

"_He transferred Pam. Jan called and told Michael. Ryan packed his things and took it to him. I am sorry Pam. I thought he would have told you." Dwight whispered._

_Pam felt like her throat was closing. She tried to speak but she could only sob. Dwight took her into his arms and hugged her. Pam looked at Dwight and barely could get the words out._

"_Dwight, I need to go, please…." Sobs once again escaped._

_Dwight nodded and patted her back, " I will tell Michael you are ill, go home Pam, I will handle everything."_

_Pam Hugged him once more and ran towards the elevators, where the sobs once again consumed her._

Pam sat at her desk and refused to let the tears fall. After that day her and Dwight became close in their own way. She chuckled softly, if anyone asked her if she thought Dwight would become such a good friend, Pam would have laughed in their face, but now it just seemed natural. It was funny that only three people knew of her pregnancy. Her Mom, sister and Dwight. It was nice to be able to have someone at work to talk to. Deep down Pam wished it was Jim she had to talk to but that was impossible now. He had moved on.

She shook her head and started reading her email for any important memos from corporate. She sighed deleting annoying forwards from Michael and an email from Kelly asking if Pam would go clubbing. She was about to reply to Kelly when she saw it. An email from Jim, was she dreaming? She took a deep breath and opened it. A smile spread across her face. He face flush with excitement and worry. After reading the simple email Pam opened up a box and began to reply.

_To: Jim Halpert_

_From: Pam Beesly_

_Jim_

_Wow, I am a loss for words. I am doing well, dealing with changes in my life, but it's for the best. I finally enrolled in some art classes. I am finally taking chances on things. It's a good feeling._

_We have missed you too. It feels weird not having you around. Even Dwight misses you. ( Don't ever tell him I told you, he might bury me on his beet farm.) Actually it might be hard to believe but Dwight and I have become quite close. _

_How is Stamford? Are you adjusting Ok?_

_Love,_

_Pam_

_PS: Why didn't you say goodbye?_

Pam hit send and started filing. If she didn't keep herself busy she would just become a puddle of tears. She rubbed her belly and wondered when it would ever be the right moment to tell Jim he was going to be a father. She let herself wonder if he would even care.

Be Gentle this is my first Fan fic! .


	2. Chapter 2

"I just wanted you to know one time"

Silence By Prospect Mali

Jim could not help but smile through his salty tears. He shook his head thinking of Pam and Dwight being friends. He wish he could be there. He wished he was Pam's friend again, no strike that he wished he was more then that. He sighed and began to reply and to try and explain his lack of goodbye.

_To: Pam Beesly_

_From: Jim Halpert_

_Pam_

_Where do I start? I don't have a good reason for not saying goodbye. I can only say that I am a coward and a jerk. I thought running away would dull the pain. I thought that if I moved it would be easier to deal with you marrying Roy after what we shared. I just couldn't endure watching you get married. I am sorry Pam. I don't think that will ever be enough._

_I really hope that you can somehow forgive me. I hope that one day we can be friends again._

_Please tell Dwight hi. I am glad you have a friend. To answer your question about Stamford, it is ok. Everyone dresses classier and pranks are not taken so well here. I guess I am adjusting and trying to just get through the day._

_Jim_

_PS: I am so happy that you are taking art classes. I am so proud of you._

Jim threw the beer bottle against the wall and laughed when it didn't break. It's funny how a glass object can uphold a throw and not break, but your heart can be broken so easily. Jim closed his eyes and smiled remembering Pam's smell, her warmth, and her kisses. That night was the best night of his life, for that moment Pam was his. Jim's eyes opened and he realized that she was now Roy's. He cursed, that bastard never deserved her. Jim grabbed his coat and took a long walk. He was like a stranger in a foreign land. A stranger trying to kill his love for a woman that would and could never love him

Pam was getting ready to walk out the door when she decided to check her email. She saw he wrote back and decided to forward it to her personal email and read it at home.

Pam arrived at her small one bedroom apartment and checked her answering machine. She listened to her sister rambling about a new boyfriend and that she would call later with details. Pam chuckled and decided to take a hot shower before eating a salad for dinner. She preoccupied herself to not rush to the computer to read Jim's email. She needed to relax and clear her mind. She needed to not get her hopes up that maybe Jim still loved her. Why would he? She broke his heart and in return he moved away. Now she had a secret and she had no clue how she was going to tell him. Maybe she would just keep it to herself and let him create a new life without her. Pam peeled off her clothes and showered, letting the tears fall effortlessly.

Pam slipped on her PJ's and ate her salad. She washed her dishes and finally sat at her computer. She opened her email and clicked on Jim's email. She read the words, tears silently falling. She swallowed hard and realized that Jim had no clue that she ended things with Roy. She took a deep breath and started her reply.

_To: Jim Halpert_

_From: Pam Beesly_

_Jim_

_How do I say this? Roy and I didn't get married. I called it off. I finally realized that I was not happy. I deserved better. I always knew that I loved him, but I just wasn't "In Love" with him. I just couldn't go on pretending. _

_Lets make one thing clear, Jim. You are not a jerk or a coward. You are a great man that put it out on the line. I am the jerk. I hurt you and I am sorry. I ever wonder if you will ever forgive me? _

_I am proud of myself for finally doing what I love. I would have never done it without your words of encouragement. I miss you Jim._

_Pam_

Pam hit send and walked to her bedroom. She laid on her cold bed and sobbed.

Jim walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours. He glanced at his watch. It was after six. He walked back home. Deep down he hoped Pam replied to his email before leaving the office. He grabbed a slice of cold pizza and clicked on Pam's reply. Jim's face lit up and he reread the email over and over. She wasn't with Roy! Jim stood up and paced the living room. He ran a anxious hand through his hair and couldn't stop smiling. He sat back down and tried to calm his nerves.

_To: Pam Beesly_

_From: Jim Halpert_

_Pam_

_Lets get this straight, you are not a jerk, far from it. I want to be friends again. I want to have you back in my life. Do you think that will ever be possible?_

_I wish I could say that I am sorry that you didn't marry Roy. I am not sorry because I know you deserved better. Don't get me wrong, Roy was a good guy, he just didn't give you what you needed. He never looked at your needs. I hope you don't take what I say as being rude. I just think that he never knew how good he had it, when he had you._

_I am glad that you took my advice. It makes me smile. I hope I can see your work one day. It could happen right? _

_I want you to know that I have dialed the Scranton office a million times before hanging up and cursing my lack of strength. Maybe one day I will follow through. Do you think you would like that? By the way is your number the same? Just wondering._

_I miss you too, Pam._

_Jim_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once I again I do not own the Office or NBC!

"Could my heart beat any faster?" Madly By Tristan Prettyman

Pam woke up with a full bladder and a dry mouth. She glanced at her alarm clock, 2:35am. Pam groaned and used the restroom. She stretched and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. At that moment she noticed her computer was still humming. She grabbed a drink and sat down. She opened her email and smiled. Jim had replied. Pam read the email and replied.

_To: Jim Halpert_

_From: Pam Beesly_

_Jim_

_I would love to have you back in my life. There is so much I want to tell you, soon I will be able too._

_I understand what you mean about Roy, I agree. I wish that we could have stayed friends, but it just wasn't in the stars, I guess. _

_I will love for you to see my art. Maybe one day you will visit and we can hang out, talk._

_Are you stalking the Scranton office Halpert? Kind of Creepy. I am just kidding. Yes I have the same cell number. My home has changed it is 570-555-0449. don't be a stranger._

_Love _

_Pam_

_Pam logged off the computer and headed to bed. She wasn't tired but she needed something to do. Sleep was her only choice. Pam laid in bed staring at her ceiling. She smiled, genuinely for the first time in three months. Her eyes grew heavy and Pam was almost asleep when her cell vibrated. She grabbed it without seeing who it was._

"_Hello?" Pam answered._

"_Hey."_

_Pam recognized the voice instantly. She sat up and put her hand to her chest._

"_Jim?"_

"_I….I'm sorry I am calling so late, I just needed to." Jim stuttered_

_Pam chuckled. "it's ok, I couldn't sleep."_

_Jim sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled._

" _Is it bad that I have been sitting at my computer waiting for you to respond?"_

" _Slightly creepy." Pam retorted giggling._

" _Nice Beesly, laugh at the poor lonely stalker." Jim remarked. Wow he missed her laugh. He missed everything about her, especially her taste. Jim shook the thought from his head._

" _I am kidding, I am glad you waited. Makes me feel important. So what are you doing home on a Friday night, replying to emails?. Isn't there some great clubs in Stamford?" Pam asked getting up to grab a drink._

"_I am sure there is, but I rather spend time here, waiting, wondering…" he closed his eyes and tried to breathe. " Pam?"_

"_Hmm?"_

" _I meant it, I have missed you, and I am sorry."_

"_Jim, please it's ok and I have missed you so much." Pam replied crying softly, laying back on her bed._

_Jim could hear her crying, he felt his tears form in his tired eyes._

"_Pam, please don't cry." Jim pleaded._

"_Jim, I have so much to say, I just don't think it's the right time." Pam wept hugging her belly._

"_In due time Pam, we will have our day to just let it out. Until then, I just want to be here with you, even if we don't talk. I just need this." Jim's last word cracked. The tears flowed and he couldn't stop them._

" _Oh Jim, I do understand. Lets just lay down and be together. Although some might think it was strange." she snickered._

_Jim laughed through tears and laid his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes._

"_Goodnight Pam."_

"_Goodnight Jim"_

_They didn't hang up, they just laid there and closed their eyes and savored the peaceful sounds of breathing and possibly a new beginning. Pam couldn't remember falling asleep, the last thing she recalled was Jim's soft breathing and her heart exploding with love._

Pam woke up and realized her cell phone had died. A since of loss ran through her body. She plugged it into the charger and turned on her computer to email Jim and get her morning started. To her surprise a email was waiting for her.

_To: Pam Beesly_

_From: Jim Halpert_

_Pam_

_I think your phone died, I hope that's the reason you were gone this morning. ) I do want to say last night or shall I say this morning was wonderful. That was the best sleep I have had in months. Wow, I do kind of sound creepy, hope you still want to talk to me? Hehe_

_I better get going, I am meeting my brother for lunch. I can't wait to talk again._

_Love_

_Jim_

Pam smiled. She took a long shower and realized that for the first time in months she didn't cry. It felt good. Pam dried off and dressed in a pair of jeans, that somehow still fit over her small swollen stomach and a red sweater she adored. Pam looked in the mirror, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading. Today was a good day. She picked up her cell and was happy to see it had enough juice to text Jim.

Good Morning, Creepy.

Well Good Morning, How did you sleep?

Wonderful, Sad to wake up to a dead phone tho (

What are your plans today Beesly?

Pure excitement, I am going grocery shopping.

Pam laughed at herself. It felt so good to Talk again.

Wow, Beesly control yourself P

I will try. Call me later

Will do, oh btw pick me up some beer. )

Pam stared the last text and shook her head. He was kidding right? She giggled and left to get some much needed groceries. Today was a new day and a new start to her life. Pam pulled into the Giant supermarket parking lot and groaned when she saw it was packed with early morning shoppers. Pam took a deep breath and entered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

"It's lonely where you are come back down."

Name by Goo Goo Dolls

Jim couldn't believe he was back. It had only been three months and Scranton looked so different. He passed by the office and smiled thinking of all the memories. He then pulled over and texted Pam.

What you up too?

Pam jumped and dropped the box of cereal she was debating on buying when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Trying to pick out a good cereal. Any suggestions?

Cinnamon LIFE, Delicious!

Pam giggled and picked up the cereal Jim suggested.

What are you doing?

Jim pulled out onto the road and headed to the supermarket. He knew Pam would still go to the same place, she had too. He smiled when Pam text again.

Hellooooo?

He pulled into a parking space and text back. His stomach turned and his heart beat faster.

Sorry I had a phone call, I am doing alil shopping myself.

Good now you can buy your own beer. HAHA

Jim laughed and headed towards the cereal. He stopped quickly and went down another aisle after spotting Pam at the tea area. He took a deep breath and watched her from afar. Yes he was officially a stalker.

FINE! Maybe I will ask this cute brunette to buy me some.

Pam felt a pang of jealousy. Her face burned with sadness.

Oh

She cursed herself and regretted sending the text. Jim would have to know she was jealous. Pam picked up a box of green tea and glanced over the boxes again.

Jim could see that his response upset her. He started to walk towards her, his legs feeling like jelly. He was afraid he would fall right there. God she was beautiful.

She's very cute, Jeans and a sexy red sweater. I am going to talk to her.

Pam looked at her attire and shook her head. He has to be kidding. She took a deep breath and turned around slowly. Jim smiled brightly and winked at her. Pam's eyes filled with tears. She leaned against her shopping cart. She couldn't speak, god it hurt to even breathe. Jim walked to her.

"Hi."

"Oh My God Jim!" Pam screeched wrapping her arms around him.

Jim laughed into her soft hair. He closed his eyes and took in her smell. She smelled like strawberries. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. It had been to long. His heart swelled with love. He unwillingly pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Surprise Beesly."

" I can't believe you are here. I am just.. Wow."

Pam felt like she was going to pass out. Her hands were shaking, she needed to sit down.

"Jim, I need to sit." she chuckled softly.

Jim put his arm around her waist and led her to the deli area and helped her to a table. Pam looked at him and smiled. He missed that smile. He missed all of her. He was taking a big chance coming here. He just couldn't stand sitting in his apartment and wait. He needed to see her, feel her, and hopefully kiss her.

"You ok now?" Jim asked.

Pam nodded yes and touched his hand. She missed his hands. Pam looked down and sighed. Tears found her eyes once again.

"Jim." she whispered.

"Pam?"

Pam licked her lips and rubbed her hands together nervously. God this was going to be hard.

" We need to talk." she looked around and whispered, "Not here."

Jim took her hand and helped her up. They exited the store. Jim looked at her and saw the concern on her face. She looked pale and deep in thought.

"Meet me at my apartment. 125 N. Beverly Apartment C, it's just down the road."

Jim nodded and walked to his car. He could feel the anxiety in his body. Why did she look so troubled. He arrived right after Pam and followed her silently in her apartment.

Pam sat on her green couch and patted the seat next to her. Jim sat and tried to search Pam's eyes. She stared down at her lap.

"Jim.." her voice cracked, " I don't know how to say this, but I am pregnant." Tears fell silently down her cheeks.

Jim stared at her in disbelief. Did she just say "pregnant"? Was she seeing someone else? Was it Roy's? His eyes grew bigger and he rubbed the back of his neck. Was it his? He thought back to that night, he hadn't used any protection. It all happened so fast, before he knew it her periwinkle dress was on the floor and they were all over each other. Jim stood up and began to pace. Pam continued to sit and stare at her hands. Her shoulders shaking from her quiet sobs. Jim kneeled in front of her and put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Pam? Tell me, is it mine." he pleaded as tears fell.

Pam nodded yes and stood up quickly walking away from him. She couldn't bear looking into his eyes. He must hate her. Jim slid his hands around her waist, pressing his chest against her back. He laid his hands flat on her abdomen and closed his eyes.

"Jim, I am so sorry, I should have told you, I should have called, I shou…"

Jim turned her around and smiled.

"Pam, don't, I understand. I am sure telling the jerk that up and left without a goodbye, would probably not care to know that he got you pregnant. Oh my god, I am such an ass." Jim hissed through clinched teeth.

"I wanted to tell you, I wanted to shout it to the heavens. Jim the Monday after Casino night, I was going to tell you that I ended things with Roy and that I wanted to start a life with you. Jim I love you."

Jim looked up quickly and questioned his ears. Did she just say she loved him?

She continued, " I remember walking in, and I just knew something was wrong, your desk was cleaned off and I felt like I was going to faint. If Dwight hadn't took me out of the office, I just don't know what would have happened.." she sobbed looking down at her hands.

Jim leaned down and kissed her softly, Biting her bottom lip gently. A grin spread across his face. Pam let her eyes flutter open. Her face flush and her eyes sparkling under unshed tears.

"I love you Jim, I have waited three months to say that to you. Give me a chance to prove it to you. Make up for the pain I caused in May. Can we.."

Jim stopped her words with a hard kiss. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. At that moment Pam gave herself entirely to him. Her entire body, soul and heart. It was their new beginning. She finally felt complete.


	5. Chapter 5

"I forgive you for being away for far to long."

Far Away By Nickelback

Jim woke up and reached for Pam. She was gone, Jim's heart beat faster and for a second he thought he had been dreaming.

" It's about time you woke up." Pam exclaimed crawling back in to bed wearing only Jim's T- shirt. Jim grinned and pulled her on top of him.

"Mmm you look amazing." he moaned kissing her neck. Pam giggled and closed her eyes loving the way his lips felt against her.

"Jim, I made dinner, come on." She giggled kissing his cheek before jumping up and running to the kitchen. Jim grinned and rubbing the back of his neck. He walked to the small table and beamed when he saw Pam had made grilled cheese, tomato soup and salad. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"This looks delicious Pam." His stomach growled loudly. "My stomach also agrees." he chuckled sitting down.

Pam couldn't hide her smile, she was beaming. She giggled when she felt a flutter. Jim looked at her puzzled.

"You ok?" he asked

Pam nodded yes as tears formed in her hazel eyes. She stood up and stood in front of Jim.

"Pam what's wrong?" Jim wrapped his arms around Pam's waist and tried to read her eyes.

" I just… can't believe this is happening." She cried. Jim rested his forehead on Pam's belly and let his tears fall.

"I know, I am still in shock, I am afraid that soon I will wake up and you will be gone. This will be a dream and I will be sad and lonely. Pam I love you. I want this to work. I want to be with you, I want to be a dad."

Pam ran her fingers through Jim's hair and smiled. She finally kneeled to look him in the eyes.

" I want that too, I want to make this work. We deserve a new start Jim. I just wish that we didn't have to hurt to get to this point."

Jim kissed Pam gently. He pulled her up and sat her on his lap. He took a deep breath and the words just flowed.

" I am so sorry for leaving after casino night. I should have waited, I even remember feeling like when we made love, I saw the way the way you looked at me. Deep down I knew you cared for me, I wanted to believe it was love, but I panicked. That moment I realized that you were Roy's. Guilt consumed me, I closed up and I called Jan right away and begged for immediate transfer." Jim sighed then continued.

" I called Ryan and asked if he could bring the things in my desk, I can't remember the excuse I gave him, but it was lame. I was such a coward Pam. I should have done it myself. I should have said goodbye. You were my best friend and I abandoned you." Jim began to sob.

"Oh Jim, please we don't have to do this." Jim kissed her softly and continued. "I need to Pam." She nodded and listened.

"Dwight called me that Monday, I never heard him so angry, not even after all the pranks. He sounded hurt and disgusted. I remember him saying I was a poor excuse for a man. I understand now, he saw the pain in you. He saw firsthand what I did to you. So for these last three months I walked in a daze. I would bury myself in work, and on a good day I would sleep and dream of you, your skin, your taste, the way you said my name. That's when I was happy, until I woke up, then once again my life had no purpose. I was lost without you."

Pam wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. She cried for his pain, her pain, happiness and fear.

"Oh god Jim. I missed you so much. I missed our friendship, I missed every part of you. After casino night I went home and ended things with Roy. I told him I wasn't happy, that I needed to end things. I told him about you, that I loved you. He was so mad, I was expecting him to just up and leave. Go look for you and try to cause you harm, but he surprised me. Hours later he sat me down and cried. He apologized for all he had done to push me away. He was honest and said he didn't think we could stay friends, but he understood. That's when it hurt me, I didn't love Roy as a lover, but he was part of my life and that was about to end. I remember we hugged and said our goodbyes. He told me to go to you then. I should have, but I got scared and decided Monday would be our new beginning. I moved in with my sister, I was excited to start a new life. I just thought it would finally be with you. I should have called you. Jim I should have done a lot of things."

"Pam, I should have never left. I should have given you the opportunity to breathe. I was selfish and an asshole. What we shared was a very intimate moment. I am sorry. I love you." Jim whispered holding her tightly.

-More to come soon, work consumes me and so does writer's block-


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Once again I do not own anything… even though owning John Krasinki would be nice!

"You See Me At My Weakest, But You Take Me As I am."

Push by Sarah McLachlan

Jim sighed looking into the bathroom mirror and running a hand through his hair. Sunday was here and that meant Jim had to head back to Stamford. He could hear Pam sniffling and collecting Jim's things to be packed. He opened the door and watched Pam fold his jeans and wipe tears off her cheek.

"Pam?" Jim softly said walking to her. Pam looked up and ran into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest and sobbed. Jim kissed the top of her head and held her closer. He choked back his tears and closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay right here. He wanted to start his life with Pam and his unborn child. Jim's eyes opened when he felt Pam's hand on his clinched jaw.

"Jim, what are you thinking?" she asked looking into his eyes.

" I don't want to go Pam, I want to stay here. Maybe I should quit, and move back. I just can't bear being away from you again." Jim said quickly rubbing the back of his neck.

" It will be ok, we will figure this out. I will drive up to Stamford on Friday and we will sit and figure this out. It will be ok." Pam whispered holding back her tears and kissing Jim's jaw. Jim leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much, how am I going to live without kissing you for four days. It's going to be torture baby." he muttered kissing her deeper.

Pam let a small smile form on her lips and hugged him tightly, savoring his smell and his touch. She pulled away reluctantly and leaned over to zip Jim's bag. She took a deep breath and handed it to him. Pam stood tall and ran her hand over his cheek. Jim groaned and kissed her deeply. He leaned down and kissed her tummy. Pam grinned.

"Be safe Jim, call me when you get home, I love you." Pam replied following Jim to the front door.

"I am already Home Pam, but I promise I will call when I get to Stamford." he added with a smile.

"I miss you already." Pam sighed.

"I miss you too." Jim said kissing her hard before turning and walking to his car. Pam watched him till he was out of her sight and finally let the tears consume her. It was going to be a long week.

**Friday Morning**

Pam was glad when Ryan answered the phone. Pam knew that if Michael answered he would ask her a billion unnecessary questions.

"Hi Ryan, can you connect me to Dwight?" Pam asked faking a sore throat.

"Sure Pam, you sound awful, is everything ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I think I caught a cold." Pam exclaimed clearing her throat.

"Well get better. I will transfer you to Dwight now." he said quickly.

Pam leaned against her car as she waited for Dwight to answer her call. Pam smiled knowing calling in on a Friday would raise questions. So her plan would involve Dwight. He would cover for her.

"Dwight Schrute speaking."

"Dwight it's me Pam."

Pam could hear Dwight suck in a quick breath and she swore she could hear his body become rigid with worry.

"Pam are you ok? Is it the baby." He said so soft she barely heard him.

Pam Chuckled, " I am ok Dwight, I just wanted to call in because I am feeling sick and I think I won't be able to be in today or Monday."

"I shall give Michael the message. Pam?"

"Hmm?"

"Be safe and give that big jerk a hug from me, but don't tell him it's from me." Dwight whispered.

"Will do Dwight. Miss you!" Pam said before hanging up. She shook her head and looked at the paper with the Stamford DM office directions. Jim would be excited to see her earlier then expected. Pam gleefully headed towards the interstate and hummed to the music on the radio.

Jim couldn't help glancing at the clock every five minutes. He sighed when he noticed it was only ten. He stared at his computer screen until his eyes burned. He stood up and walked towards the break room. He stopped to turn and look over at his co worker Karen.

"Hey Filippelli, I am going to get a snack. Want anything?"

Karen looked up beaming. She grabbed her handbag and handed Jim seventy-five cents. Jim handed it back.

"It's on me. Call it a "thank you for being great to the new guy." gift he said smirking.

"Oh um I would love some M&M's. I still can't believe you are heading back to Scranton." She said shaking her head.

"What can I say, I LOVE Scranton, so peanut right?" he asked smiling.

Karen nodded and picked up her phone to answer it. Jim got himself a grape soda and got a bag of M&M's. He placed the bag on her desk and smiled as she gave him her trademark nod. Jim sat at his desk and ran his finger along the can top. He was so intrigued that he didn't notice the cute woman walk in. He wasn't even aware she was there until he heard Karen speak.

"Hi, may I help you?" Karen asked.

" Oh Hi! I am here to see Jim." she beamed pointing at Jim and giggling at his surprised face.

Jim jumped up and hugged Pam tightly, lifting her up. Pam blushed and looked around feeling all eyes on her. Her eyes fell on the stunning dark haired woman that had greeted her. Her eyes were dark and she looked to be glaring in Pam's direction. Pam ignored the stare and kissed Jim's cheek.

"Halpert! Put me down." she squealed.

Jim laughed and gently set her down, trying to read her face. His smile was huge and he couldn't stop looking into her eyes.

"Pam, what are you doing here. I thought I was meeting you at 7pm?" he asked puzzled.

Well, I can go and see you later." she pouted and crossed her arms.

Jim grinned and kissed her. He could care less who saw. He pushed a strand of hair off her face.

" I am just stunned, I am so happy you are here. Wow have you gotten more beautiful in the last few days?" He asked letting her sit on his office chair.

"Oh hush. Wow this is your desk? Pretty spiffy." she giggled running her finger along the dark wood desk. She glanced out the window and gasped at the view. " Nice view Halpert!"

Jim leaned against his desk and smiled. He could feel Karen's stare. He looked over and smiled.

" How rude of me, Pam I would like you to meet Karen, Karen this is Pam my girlfriend." Jim said happily.

Karen stood up and extended her hand to Pam. A tight lipped smile spread across her face. Pam shook her hand and smiled.

" Hi Karen, it's great meeting you."

Karen nodded and turned to sit back at her desk. Pam shrugged and looked up to see Jim staring at her.

"What?" She questioned batting her eyelashes.

" I will be right back. Don't move!" he ordered winking.

Pam bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands. She could feel Karen's eyes burning into her. It was making Pam uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet her stare.

"Funny that Jim never mentioned a girlfriend before." Karen spitted out.

Pam ignored the jealousy in her voice and smiled brightly. Pam placed the loose strand of hair behind her ear.

" We just officially became an item. We have been best friends for over three years."

Karen fiddled with a pencil and cleared her throat," Oh you are from Scranton?" Karen asked.

"Mhm, We worked at the Scranton office together."

"It makes sense now. I knew there had to be a reason for Jim to ask for a transfer." Karen muttered.

Pam's eyes grew wide and she looked up to see Jim speaking to a man in a closed office. Her heart beat faster. Jim was transferring. She could barely hold in her excitement. She looked back at Karen who continued to glare.

"Yes I am one of the reasons he is going back." Pam stated smiling and turning to inspect Jim's desk. She couldn't help but grin when she heard Karen's pencil snap.

-More to come… soon…-Flawed


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything, wish I did though!

"Sing, Sing, Sing"

Sing by Travis

Pam smiled when she felt Jim's hand rub her shoulder, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back looking up at his happy face.

"You ready to go? Josh let me leave early." he replied grabbing a box full of items. Pam hadn't noticed them on the floor beside her. She grinned remembering Karen and her words of Jim transferring. What was up with that girl? Pam would interrogate Jim later, right now she was excited at the thought of just being with Jim. Pam stood up and followed him out of the building.

"Where's your car?" Jim asked scanning the parking garage. Pam pointed at her car. Jim nodded and walked to it, smiling. Pam furrowed her brow.

"What about your car?" Pam asked stopping.

Jim winked at her and grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. His warm breath sent goose bumps all over Pam's skin.

"I car pooled this morning, so my car is safely sitting in my garage. I even made sure it was locked" Jim said with a chuckle. Pam glared at him and tried not to smile handing him her keys.

"I hate you!"

" I doubt that. So tell me what excuse you gave at work?" Jim asked snapping his seatbelt.

"I just told Dwight I wasn't feeling well, he told me to give you a hug." She shrieked covering her mouth with her hand. "Opps?"

"Opps?"

"I wasn't suppose to tell you the hug would be from him. Oh great now the secrets out and he is going to bury me on his beet farm." Pam stated pouting slightly.

Jim shook his head and laughed at Pam's attempts to act innocent. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You secrets safe with me. Anyway I really haven't processed why Dwight wants to give me a hug? It kind of makes me feel dirty." Jim said with a serious face, "I kind of like it." He said bursting into laughter.

Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head. Jim flipped on the radio and sang softly.

"Wow Halpert, I didn't know you could sing."

"Mhm, I dabble with music here and there. I play some guitar and if you can keep a secret, I even dance some."

Pam chuckled and listened to the song intently, it was a good song. He eyes grew bigger and she glanced at Jim who was staring at her.

"This is the song we….ummm." Pam's face flushed.

"That we "didn't" sway to on our non date." He said grinning.

"It was a date, sort of." Pam whispered.

"Best date I have ever had." Jim added pulling into a unfamiliar driveway, at least to Pam it was. The apartment complex was nice, lots of trees. Jim opened Pam's door and reached for her hand. Pam was excited to see where Jim had been living for the last three months. Walking in the front door, Pam gasped when she noticed how bare the room was. Only a couch and TV were set up. On the floor by the couch was a laptop. In the far corner boxes were stacked. Pam could see a thick layer of dust.

"Jim, you never unpacked?"

Jim shoved his hands in his pockets and ran a hand through his hair. He shrugged his shoulders and walked slowly to the couch. He patted the cushion next him. Pam sat next to him and tried to read his eyes.

"Pam, I just couldn't bring myself to unpack. I never wanted to be here, I never wanted to leave Scranton. I just couldn't be there. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does, it just hurts to see that you have been sitting here for three months, not really living, just sort of existing."

A smile spread across his face and he pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I am living now. I got a transfer back to Scranton. I had to tell Jan about the baby. She said I start back on Tuesday. I never thought I would be so happy working under Michael." he remarked.

"That's what she said." Pam blurted out giggling.

"Beesly!" Jim shouted shaking his head.

Jim pulled Pam unto his lap and kissed her deeply. He cupped her face and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Pam said nuzzling his neck. "Jim?"

"Pam?"

"I have a question, be honest ok?"

"Always."

"Did you and Karen ever have a thing?" Pam asked shyly.

Jim lifted her head up to look in to her eyes. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment or maybe even jealousy, he wasn't sure.

"We had drinks a few times, she asked me on a date once but I said no. Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Well she first kept giving me weird looks and made a point to say you never mentioned a girlfriend before. She also told me that you were transferring back. She seemed mad."

"Hmm, I have no clue why she would act that way." Jim said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe she was hoping for something to spark between you two." Pam stated.

"Oh well, I found what I want and she's right here in my arms." Jim said kissing Pam.

Karen watched Jim leave with Pam. She couldn't believe he would want to be with someone so mousey. She wasn't even that cute. Karen stared at her computer trying to forget the plain girl that somehow stole Jim's heart. For three months she tried to get Jim to notice her. Karen always knew someone had Jim's heart, she just thought it would be someone better looking. Karen stood up and stomped to the ladies room running Pam's last words through her head.

"_Yes I am one of the reasons he is going back." _

What was the other reason? Karen looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"Get a grip Kar! Why are you letting this get to you?" she questioned. She threw water on her face and headed back to her desk with her mind full of thoughts of Jim Halpert.

-BE KIND, I HAVE BEEN SICK AND WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!-


End file.
